Johnny's truth
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Johnny has to come to terms with himself before his 17th birthday. A majority of the story is in flashback mode. Rated M for cussing, and sexual content. LOTS O SEXUAL CONTENT(...) This story has been closed down. it is complete, but no delete since you guys like it so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends. I have decided to begin a new story, as i have finally been able to log back in. I was wondering if anyone you would check out my YouTube channel too. Same username. I havent been able to find they story that i read many years ago, and i have decided to re-create it, but add my own parts to it. **

_Johnny... Johnny... WAKE THE FUCK UP JOHNNY!_

I jump up out of bed and fall off. "Ugh what was that for Mary?" "You were groping my ass, and you were saying sissy's name again." I sigh to myself. Ever since sissy moved away 2 days after my 15th, i have had troubles sleeping. Mary and i now share a room, and for some odd reason, i always end up in her bed. the only other one living here is Dukey, and he had a wife now. i have missed sissy so much that i have started dreaming about her. I guess that my 15th birthday was when i really realized i loved sissy. It is my 17th birthday tomorrow, and i don't want to celebrate it.

I get up off the floor, and notice a breeze coming up my leg, and i look down, and see that i am fully erect. shit, i forgot to redress after masturbating last night. "Damn Johnny, you need to get your friend back down. I may be immune to seeing you nude, but i hold myself forever. She turns around and bends down while taking off her nighttime panties. I can see her pussy, and my member gets even harder. I excuse myself from the room and run to the bathroom.

I lean my back against the door and grab my fully erect 9 1/2 inch cock. I daydream back to that day.

_flashback_

"Johnny, your father and i wish you a happy birthday even though its tomorrow, but today we have to leave. Remember that your father has to be in russia so the doctor can help him. Susan and mary are both at camp, and dukey is coming home from Japan in two days." I watch her walk outside, and sigh to myself. I slowly walk up the stairs and elbow the lab door.

I walk in and look out the window. There is sissy, jumping on her trampoline in her bikini. She stops jumping and looks around as if she knows that someone is watching her. She looks up at the lab window and smirks. "Well, she saw me." I walk away from the window and look around the lab. i notice the letter that Mary left Susan before she moved to Denver, Colorado.

_Sister, i must leave. I have left my exact clone and ran off. Only one person knows where i am. I fully realize that i will never get gil to love me. In fact, i realized that 4 years ago. I just stayed so you would feel better. Then we started the harmful tests on Johnny, and that threw me off the loop. I realized that i loved Johnny, and not at all like a brother. Then i found someone who truly appreciates me for me. It is me. I can mary myself, and that is fine by me. Goodbye, and i will never speak to you again. OO Mary._

I look back outside and see sissy walking toward downtown, with her athletic bag.

(Skip time)

I have finished dinner, watched a movie, and gotten into bed. It is like a fucking hot-tub in my room. I open my window and climb down the side of the house, and sit down in my backyard.

I eventually lie down in the cold grass, and stare up at the stars. "What happened to me? i used to be so carefree and happy. Now i am worried about everything, and sad. It must be becuase sissy is leaveing in 3 days." I fall asleep with the memory of sissy's kiss.

**Well, that covers that story. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What? you thought that was it? Well you were wrong. This is ch 2, and today is johnny's bday. Should be good. Oh yes, the flashback is still continueing, and one asked where susan was. Susan married Gil and Bling-Bling. so 2 dude share one woman. **

All i remeber doing is waking up from a dead sleep, covered in frost. "Muw haha. Happy Birthday test!" "I look up and see frozone or what ever his name is now. He used to call himself the brainfreezer, but now he keeps changing it. "I groan and look at him, "What are you doing in my backyard.

"Today is your birthday, so your birthday present is a snow day!" He is grinning ear to ear. "frozone, today is a saturday. I will go super-ski jumping though, so thanks." He flies off.

"Well, guess today is my 15th, and i am alone." I walk back to my front door, and try to open the door. I can't. "Shit!" "Nice outfit test. You going for the nude fair?" I turn around and glare at bumper. This time he has one his hammer hand. Wacko chopped off bumper's hand last year, and now bumper tries to kill me with his new tools.

I walk off my front porch, walk up to him, and break his hammer hand in half. i then kick him in his dick. "Take the bastard home," i yell at his friends as i ran to my mini-tramp, and jump into my window.

(skip time)

I open the door to see sissy standing there with athletic clothes on. "Hey test, mind if i hang out today?" "Nope," i say as i step aside to let her in. I notice that she has on the same bag that she had yesterday.

"Hey test, there someplace i can change?" "Yeah, you can change in my room if you want.

(Change POV)

I walk into Johnny's room with excitment ready to burst. I set down my bag in his room and take a look around. I open my bag and set out my stuff.

I viberator, a double sided dildo, a few tampons, some bdsm gear, a whip, my open crotch g-string, some rope, duct tape, pearl toy, razor, video camera, and 2 boxes of condoms. Then i pull off my shirt and fling it on the ground. I pull off my pants and throw them on Johnny's pillow. I pull off my thong that i was wearing and sniff it. Damn, my cum still make me wet. I throw my thong under johnny's bed, and pull off my sports bra. I jump up and down and watch my tits jiggle. I pull on my open crotch g-string, and stick the viberator up my ass. I then wtch my juices make a wet spot on the carpet. I climb onto johnny's bed and wait for him to come up.

While waiting, i duct tape my feet to his bed posts, grab my razor, and shave my pussy. I pull the viderator out of my ass and turn it up another level, and shove it back in.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Hey sissy, are you ok in there? You have been up here for over an hour." "Yea test, im fine, just getting your birthday present ready. come on in and see it."

(Change POV)

"Geez, she has been up there for over an hour." I walk up to my rrom and knock on the door. "Hey sissy, are you ok in there? You have been up here for over an hour." "Yea test, im fine, just getting your birthday present ready. come on in and see it."

I slowly open my door and stare at what sits before me. Sissy in a g-string where i can see her shaved pussy, exposed tits, and her feet duct taped to my bed. I see a wet spot on the ground, and red/yellow hairs on my bed. then i see sissy's body shaking a little bit. And i can see most of it is near ner ass.

I feel my dick come up and i walk in a dead sleep to where she is sitting. I neel right at her pussy, take a deep breath, and lick her lips very slowly. I swirl my tounge around and then insert it. I keep doing this until something hits my face. well, exploads is a better word. Her pussy exploaded onto me, I look up and a grin settle on my face.

**Gezz, i got a boner from just writing this story. the next few ch will be realised in the next week or so. now i think i might go look at some porn to satify my need. NOT! Im just gonna go to bed. Nigh yall.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am taking out certian parts of the story i read, and yes, from memory. Yet, this one is even better than the last one i made. Now these are not novels like what i have finsihed writing, but this is good enough. And ch 2 was the end of the story i once read, This is all new. By me. Jackdude3006**

"Oh johnny, that was heavenly, but now i want you to take me. And use the condom, since i will be leaveing in 2 days, so i want to leave you with a last rememberance."

I stand up, pull off my clothes, grab my dick, and thrust it into her mouth. Something came over me, and i guess the porn took over my fantastic brain. Or maybe i was just drunk with her pussy juices. I dont know what really happened, but my cum filled her mouth almost 10 seconds later. Or maybe it was 10 minutes... Come to think of it, i did have some vodka before i went to see what sissy was up to.

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN CLOSED.**

**I lost feeling for this story. It will not be deleted sonce so many of you love it. Instead i offer you to come see my newer stories. they are better in a sense. Trust me.**


End file.
